Together Forever
by Aisu
Summary: Nasty title. I'm sure the idea's been done to death (no pun intended). The victim: Squall! o.o It's a Squall/Rinoa, rated R for language and death. Always looking for helpful criticisms! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters and… stuff. ._. I'm just not creative enough—plus there's way too much competition out there. o.O Yeah, so don't sue me, I don't have anything.  
  
Yeee, um… I've always wanted to try my hand at a death fic… so here it is. ^^;; I thought it'd be easiest to do a Squall one because he has the biggest influence over everyone else… ^^;; The fact that I can't stand him or Rinoa has nothing to do with it and has no influence whatsoever! ;D Anyway, hope ya'll like it. As far as warnings go… well… death. o.O Language and that's it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall stood in the middle of the Training Center panting heavily. One hand gripped the familiar leathery surface of his gunblade and he wiped his forehead which had become slick with perspiration with the other and let out a relieved sigh. At his feet lay a large scaled beast, the infamous T- Rexaur, one of the few monsters that even SeeDs hated to take on alone. Not bothering to cure himself of the minor injuries he had received during the battle he turned and began to head towards the exit of the Center.  
  
But like most he had underestimated the female of the species. He barely had a chance to bring his weapon up when the mate of the dead lizard struck.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Zell… it's late, couldn't we just… go back to my dorm instead?" Zell grinned and shook his head as he pulled the girl along by her waist.  
  
"Tempting… but doesn't kickin' some monster ass sound even better?" She giggled as she was pulled along, but still let her weight drag.  
  
"I don't even know the first thing about fighting. I want to be a teacher to the younger students, why would I even need to know how?"  
  
"Then I'll protect ya!" He flexed his arm to show just how serious he was and he was rewarded with another medium-pitched giggle.  
  
"All right… but if I get one scratch!" she mock-threatened as they approached the green tinted tile that led to the Training Center.  
  
"…then I'll take ya to the 'secret area' and make it better," and he gave the girl a wink.  
  
The two walked, or the girl was dragged, to the Training Center, talking and laughing as they went. When they had walked through the metal gates Zell put his finger to his lips, and she put her hand over her mouth to silence a laugh.  
  
A movement caught his eye from the corner and soon a creature, which could easily be confused for a plant had it not been for the vines that moved eerily like arms, made itself visible and he went to it with his own version of a battle cry. Meanwhile the girl he had brought along shrunk back to watch; she had meant it when she confessed not knowing how to fight. Her fears were soon relieved as she watched the monster curl up with a low cry and she let out a small yelp as it seemed to dissolve into the ground. "My hero!" she squealed and ran at him where she was caught and swung off the ground easily. Again Zell caught something in his eye and he set her down gently. It wasn't moving as far as he could tell, but the color stood out almost gaudily against the green. He held up his hand as he walked slowly towards the bush that had caught his curiosity. As he moved closer he could see the shape focusing and he stopped when his nose caught a trace of the all too familiar scent of fresh blood. Without forgetting where he was he kneeled down and parted the leaves. He almost fell over when he realized what he was looking at.  
  
There was Squall, or what was left of who was once his fearless leader. Even when he was facing his back Zell could see the numerous gashes in legs, arms, and torso. He shuddered. The gashes looked the way a child's old favorite doll did when the child's teeth began to move in. He leaned over to get a better look, whether from genuine concern or a morbid curiosity he was never sure, and he could tell that the bone in his arm had either been dis-connected or brutally shattered. He shook his head and shut his eyes, the first wave nausea hitting. He had seen plenty of dead bodies, many who had literally died at his hands, but seeing the one person who he thought was… invincible was a different thing entirely. "Allanna!" he coughed and tried to clear his throat, "go get Dr. Kadowaki!"  
  
"Why, what is it?" He could hear the worry rising steadily through her voice.  
  
"Just do it." And she went, her feet gliding quickly over the pounded dirt.  
  
When the rhythmic beat faded Zell rose and went to look at the front. When he saw Squall's face he immediately regretted his decision.  
  
His face wasn't mutilated like the rest of him, but his eyes stared forward in a glassy, surreal manner. As Zell had presumed when he first saw him, he wasn't breathing and he cursed himself aloud for not having magic junctioned to him. "Fuck…" he stared until he finally collapsed on his seat and waited for Allanna and the doctor. He didn't have to wait long when Allanna re-appeared and Dr. Kadowaki huffed and puffed behind her. "He's right here, Doctor." Zell pointed and stepped away. After a minute or two of quick examining while she muttered to herself she sat up.  
  
"Zell help me bring him to Infirmary, please." Zell nodded and did as he was asked.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Squall was set down on the thinly blanketed table gently. Zell watched as Dr. Kadowaki worked at fixing spots that were worse than others, doing her best to rid him of the marks that had made him look so… inhuman. Besides, Zell thought bitterly, if they're gonna see him now may as well make him presentable. "Zell, you can call the others now," she said and, not for the first time, wiped her eyes with a napkin. Zell nodded and walked to the phone, almost considering making it public on the intercom. He dialed a set of numbers and waited…  
  
"Hello?" Quistis' voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Quistis? It's me, Zell…"  
  
"I know who it is. What'd you need?"  
  
"Could you," he paused to clear his throat, "could you come down to Infirmary?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked immediately and he felt guilty for a minute.  
  
"…sorta'. Just… come."  
  
"Okay. Good bye."  
  
"See ya. Hey wait. Could ya bring Rinoa with ya?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He hung up when he heard the click on the other end and picked it back up, his fingers running quickly across the set of numbers.  
  
"Hello?" Selphie's voice rang out. She sounded like she was out of breath.  
  
"Selph, it's me Zell—" He was interrupted by her cheerful cry: Zelly! And continued "—if you weren't busy could you—"  
  
"Actually ya kinda caught me at a… busy time."  
  
"Spare me the details."  
  
"Tee-hee, I wouldn't tell ya anyway. That's personal."  
  
"Could ya get Irvine and come to the Infirmary?" he said, ignoring her chatter.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" He sighed impatiently and she said "okay" softly and hung up.  
  
Another pang of guilt hit him as he set the phone back in his cradle. I sounded so damn casual, he thought and walked back over to where Squall laid. Dr. Kadowaki had left for her office while his back was turned for the phone. She had closed Squall's eyes at least, making him look like he were sleeping after the battle instead of—  
  
His thoughts were stopped by a knock at the door and Selphie slid her head in. Her hair was ruffled and she looked like she had gotten dressed in a hurry. Behind her was Irvine, whose hair and clothing looked like they suffered from the same predicament. "Zelly?" She said, walking towards the room where he waited. "What'd you call us down for anyway?" she asked as she walked through the doorway and she froze, causing Irvine to bump into her.  
  
"Hey now," he started, but stopped when he saw what made her stop. He watched her run to the corpse and shake in gently, as if waiting for him to sit up and push her away as he told everyone he was fine, it was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Squall? Squall…" she said softly and her eyes locked with Zell's. "Make him wake up, Zelly…" He looked away from her pleading face and the tears that slowly gathered in her eyes. That sick curious itch returned and suddenly he couldn't wait to see how Rinoa would act to this. Selphie had gone to Irvine who had settled his arm around her shoulder. Irvine hadn't said anything, and Zell guessed for the same reason he wouldn't try to say anymore. He simply couldn't.  
  
"Zell?" He turned his head at Quistis' voice and coughed, a weak "yo" answering her. "I got Rinoa and came as fast I could. You didn't sound worried, but" she stopped as Irvine had done. She didn't run to him like Selphie had but simply stood dumbly in the doorway, her hands covering her mouth, slightly muting her "oh, Hyne"  
  
"What is it?" Zell could see Rinoa maneuvering to get past Quistis until she finally stepped away, trance-like. "You guys?" she turned and looked at Quistis who was now leaning heavily against the wall, her hands still over her mouth, to Selphie, who's soft snuffling was barely audible, who seemed to be trying to disappear into Irvine's tight, needy embrace, his own face unusually blank. She finally turned to Zell and he tried to smile, but his lips only turned into a straight line. How can she be so fucking oblivious? Zell thought as he watched her. Her eyes suddenly grew as they settled upon Squall. She moved her mouth, no sound coming out at first, and for a second Zell thought she was going to be sick. "…You… you guys," she took a deep breath, a tear already making a path down her alabaster cheek, "You guys are sick!" she meant to shout at them, but it came out in a hoarse whisper and she left the room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
By the end of the day Rinoa had accepted that Squall was indeed dead, but she had not gone happily. By the end of the week funeral arrangements were made. The last word that would be used to describe the event would be simple.  
  
All of Balamb Garden, and many from Trabia and Galbadia as well, had assembled for the ceremony. Cid and Edea had done a speech, which had brought tears to the few dry eyes in the audience. Selphie had written and performed a song and broken down again once she had put the microphone back in her stand.  
  
A group of SeeDs stood around the casket, the group that had accompanied him to the Sorceress among them. Behind them a sad, mournful tune came out of speakers behind them, almost making the scene seem terribly melodramatic. Once it had disappeared Rinoa approached the hole and looked at the dirt that was held in her hand. With out a second thought she let the grime slide slowly off her hand and she listened to it hit and slide off the wooden case that they had put him in. She stood by it with her friends as everyone else filtered away, some coming to let the group know they wished them the best or to say their last words to Squall. None of them would forget how Seifer had stomped up the hole and stared viciously into it, Fujin and Raijin standing silently at his shoulders. "You fucking bastard…" he said finally. "You were supposed to save yourself for ME, not some goddamned… fucking lizard!" he spat and turned away quickly. Rinoa could see his shoulders shaking as he left.  
  
She stood long after everyone had left, including the four who stood by her during most of it. Angelo only remained and he whined and was given a pat on the head. "Go back inside, Angelo. It's cold." The dog only whined again and she hit his backside gently and said again: "go!" He finally began to walk away slowly, whining as he went. The animal sat patiently in front of her dorm until she returned, which wasn't until after the sun had gone down.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"How ya holdin' up, Quistis?" Zell asked, taking a seat across from the blonde woman. She offered him a smile and took a sip from whatever was in her cup.  
  
"It could be better. But it could be worse." He nodded slowly. He knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"Yea', I know what ya mean. It's like… trying to start over, ain't it?" And it was her turn to nod.  
  
"I know. It's been… what, four weeks now? Almost a month, but I can't get over it. I don't think Rinoa can, either."  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad I'm not in her place."  
  
"Zell, that's terrible! I can almost sympathize with her. She must feel terrible…"  
  
"Can you?" he asked, one eyebrow lifting almost delicately.  
  
"…yes," she answered softly, "You know, for a long time I thought I loved him… and somewhere in me I still do…" By now she was whispering to herself and Zell wondered if she even knew he was still there. He coughed and judging by the way her cheeks began to redden he guessed she did. "I'm sorry… I do that now. I just go off without even thinking."  
  
"S'okay. At least you're not me. I just keep acting like a total dick around people."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Quistis and Zell turned to see Selphie walking hand-in-hand with Irvine towards them. In less than a minute two more chairs were pulled up to their little table and their group of two grew to four.  
  
"Hello Selphie. Irvine."  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Quistis, Zell," Irvine said, lifting his hat as he did.  
  
"Well you're in a good mood," Zell pointed out as Irvine settled the hat back onto his head.  
  
"Sure. This isn't the first time someone I knew died. Like… the way I see it, life goes on."  
  
"Tell that to Rinoa," Zell said, sarcasm making itself very apparent.  
  
"I wouldn't dare," Irvine answered, his voice suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"I'm really worried about her," Selphie said, casually crossing one leg. Everyone else nodded. Maybe we should go talk to her, like all of us. We could cheer her up. . Show her life's still worth something! It'll be fun!" She said, now almost jumping in her seat, happily showing her enthusiasm towards the idea. Quistis laughed modestly.  
  
"I think you have a good idea, Selphie." Zell nodded his approval and Irvine grinned. The four leaned in to secretly discuss just how they could surprise their friend.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Rinoa sighed, one hand running back and forth between Angelo's fur. Her head was buried in her pillow, which was stained from her almost ceaseless tears. She sat up and pushed the hair out of her eyes. Anyone who knew her could have immediately noticed that she'd lost weight as well as her complexion, which was admired by both the male and female students. A sudden knock startled her and she jumped. She didn't say anything but did wipe her eyes, which were of course red and puffy. The door swung open and for a moment she thought it was Squall walking in, ready to tell her it was a mistake—a dream she'd had countless times now. "How ya doin' Rinoa?" Zell's voice snapped her back to reality and she drooped. Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine filtered in behind him. They all greeted her cheerily and she offered them a smile. Quistis hit the light switch, causing Rinoa to squint tightly.  
  
"Look what we brought ya!" Selphie said, and Rinoa did her best to conceal a scowl at the never-ending cheeriness she brought. Selphie held out a basket, it was lined with numerous cards, plush toys, and other small goodies that students had happily contributed.  
  
"Thanks…" she didn't know what else to say. She smiled again as they seated themselves around the room. She didn't want the basket, despite the unseen amount of love that floated in it, she wanted Squall and she bit her tongue to keep her thought to herself. "Thanks a lot, you guys."  
  
"Hey, it was the least we could do," Irvine replied, watching her sift slowly through the items.  
  
"…I don't wanna kick you out, but I was sleepy. Maybe we can all do something in the morning?" Rinoa suggested, setting the basket on the floor where Angelo began to root through it.  
  
"That'd be fine, Rinoa," Quistis said, sitting up. "Sorry for bothering you."  
  
"Oh, no, you guys didn't bother me at all! I feel a little better already, actually," and she laughed, causing the spirits of the other four to rise. Quistis watched the other three leave, Selphie giving Rinoa a warm hug before she left, Zell and Irvine waved.  
  
"Rinoa, are you sure you're going to be up to something tomorrow?" Quistis tilted her head slightly, watching Rinoa's face carefully.  
  
"I'll do it for you guys. I think I owe you by now. I'll be fine, I promise."  
  
"You get to sleep then… and we'll all see you in the morning."  
  
And they did see her in the morning. But not at all under the circumstances as they would have liked. Selphie had gone to her door, planning on making her breakfast, and was startled at hearing Angelo's high, rising wine through the door. She ran and pushed the door open after fumbling with a key. The door flew open and that's where she found Rinoa, like Squall, looking like she was asleep but she knew better. She got the others and they came slowly; none hurrying to what they knew awaited them in her room.  
  
They buried her next to Squall later that week, the ceremony hardly the equal of Squall's. It had only been them and students who knew her at Balamb and of course her friends from Timber (Quistis had a particularly hard time convincing Watts and Zone that she wasn't joking) and Deling City. A speech and recorded playing of what she had dubbed her and Squall's song, none other than the famous song by her mother. Zell noticed that Seifer didn't come to this one, although the rest of his posse had made time and he shook his head.  
  
"A commander, a leader, a friend. Much more to those who knew you well. May we relish the short time we knew you and remember you as you were."  
  
"A leader, a friend, a dreamer. May you rest with the one you really belong with in hopes that we'll all see you again in the awaited future."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hrrrm. I didn't like ending. o____o;; But it's really the best I could come up with. ;_; I'm so pathetic. Um… I liked it for my first deathfic. n_x I hope it was angsty enough. oo;; Anyway, please review! Pretty pretty please! ^___^ I would really like your guys' input on this. 


End file.
